Reír Llorando
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: “Es increíble ver cuanta gente se deja engañar por las apariencias”Pensaba Brooklyn, mientras continuaba corriendo.......Pensaba en la pregunta que le había hecho Garland "Aún lo extrañas ¿Verdad?"...... Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!** Aquí traigo otro fic, espero les guste, este fic es de mi segunda o tercera pareja favorita de Beyblade. Puedo decir que me inspire en mi amada clase de español (ya se que es rara al querer esa clase¡pero es que mi maestra no es tan mala! Digo si es estricta, un tanto mala, sus examenes siempre son difíciles y todo eso pero ella nos hace hacer algo que a mi me encanta ¡escribir historias! Así yo creo nuevas historias xD) y me desvie del tema o.oU bueno el punto es que espero que les guste y también quiero decir que este fic se lo dedico a ShingryuInazuma y a Maxwell por ser tan fieles lectoras n.n y bueno ya dejando eso los dejo de aburrir pata que puedan leer n.n

**Titulo:** Reír Llorando

**Autora:** Taimatsu-Kon

**Genero:** Yaoi, Lemon (hasta el segundo capi n.n)

**Pareja:** Hitoshi x Brooklyn (se ven tan lindos)

**Disclaimer:** Ustedes saben que Beyblade no me pertenece, etc, etc, etc, por que de ser así habría yaoi, mucho yaoi jeje xD

**Summary:** Si se muriera la fe en las personas, si huyera la calma que pocos poseen, si solo dificultades nuestras plantas pisaran al caminar en el camino de la vida, lanzarían a la faz la tempestad del alma, un relámpago triste: la sonrisa .La farsa del mundo engaña tanto, que las vidas son breves mascaradas; aquí aprendemos a reír con llanto y también a llorar con carcajadas

**Reír Llorando**

En una de las tantas conferencias de prensa de la BBA, todos los chicos que en un pasado habían formado equipos de Beyblade se encontraban ahí, pero el que principalmente era entrevistado por los reporteros, periodistas y fotógrafos era a los Justice 4

-¡Brooklyn¡Brooklyn¡Unas palabras por favor!-Lo llamaban los tantos reporteros y periodistas del lugar

-Brooklyn Masefield, dinos ¿Qué se siente ser uno de los mejores beyluchadores en todo el mundo?-Pregunto una señora de cabello negro recogido y por su ropa y el micrófono que sostenía se podía decir que era reportera

-Sinceramente, se siente bien-Contesto sencillamente mientras no dejaba ni un solo segundo esa sonrisa suya tan apacible

-También dicen que eres el chico más feliz del mundo ¿Es eso cierto?-Preguntaba de nuevo la reportera

Pero Brooklyn no contesto, simplemente se echo a reír, por alguna extraña razón lo que dijo la reportera le causo gracia. Después de tan agitado día por la conferencia de prensa, los Justice 4 regresaron a su hogar, a excepción de uno, quien se encontraba trotando por las calles, por simple diversión o ejercicio.

-"_Es increíble ver cuanta gente se deja engañar por las apariencias"_-Pensaba Brooklyn, mientras continuaba corriendo

Cuando Masefield había terminado de correr, regreso de nuevo a su hogar, sentándose en el amplió sofá, mirando la televisión simplemente

_-¡Buenos días fanáticos del Beyblade! Es un nuevo día, y el sol esta radiante como nunca, el cielo esta despejado, si parece que será un día perfecto para la batalla de esta mañana-Decía animadamente Brad, uno de los locutores de la BBA_

_-Tienes razón Brad, el día de hoy será la batalla entre los Justice 4 y los Demolition Boys…-Comentaba AJ (N/A: realmente no se combaten los Demolition Boys contra los Justice 4, pero es mi fic y paso lo que digo! . )_

Brooklyn se fijaba en lo que había alrededor, se fijo en como l estadio estaba completamente lleno, no había ni un solo lugar vació en las gradas. Podía ver claramente que había algunas personas malhumoradas, seguramente por tener que esperar tanto tiempo para que la batalla iniciara. También había muchas fanáticas suyas, alzando letreros que decían cuanto lo amaban, él claramente que no correspondía pero al menos se sentía un tanto alagado. Luego de haberse fijado en esos pequeños detalles, noto que la batalla ya daba inició, y fue entonces que noto también que cambiando las expresiones de los malhumorados en sonrisas y gritos de alegría.

Ver esos videos de los torneos pasados, le producía algo, no sabía que era, pero por desgracia lo sentía y no era nada agradable, vio sus triunfos, sus derrotas, a sus antiguos compañeros y enemigos de jóvenes una vez más. Pero sobre todo lo vio a él, a su entrenador, al único hombre que al menos sintió algo más que simple admiración y respeto, pero todavía no identificaba que era ese nuevo sentimiento

Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en sus rostro, los mechones anaranjados de su cabellera le cubrían los ojos, ya ni siquiera ponía atención al video, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos; Se abrazaba a si mismo, mientras conservaba esa sonrisa melancólica.

Un día Garland había decidido visitar a su pelinaranja amigo, pero cuando llego a su casa, después de haber tocado más de una vez atendieron la puerta. A Garland le pareció bastante extraño que su amigo se demorara el abrirle, siempre él abría a la primera llamada, según él para así no impacientar a la visitar

-¡Garland! Valla, no esperaba verte hoy-Hablo Brooklyn, que aunque en su voz seguía sonando con ese tono amable y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa, Garland sentía que algo no estaba marchando bien

-Si estas ocupado, puedo venir otro día-Dijo, ya casi listo para irse

-No, no, no para nada, no estoy ocupado, adelante pasa-Y ante tal invitación Garland pasó

Garland veía todo movimiento de Brooklyn, lo miraba detenidamente, tenía que estar seguro de lo que creía, Brooklyn era su mejor amigo y él lo único que quería es que él estuviera feliz. Brooklyn ya había notado la excesiva atención que su amigo le brindaba, pero no comento nada al respeto.

-Aquí tienes amigo-Le ofrecía una taza de té el pelinaranja, mientras al hacerlo le sonreía al peli plateado

-Gracias, y dime Broo ¿Qué as echo es todos estos años? Después de la conferencia de prensas de la BBA no me dio tiempo de hablar contigo, es como si te hubieras desaparecido-Comento, tomando un poco de su té

-Tenía cosas que hacer, por eso me fui rápido de la conferencia de prensas y la verdad no e echo casi nada, soy voluntario en un hospital, visito a los niños que tiene cáncer, sida o alguna enfermedad mortal y lo que yo hago es alegrarlos, ya sabes, darle un poco de color a sus grises vidas-Explico el pelinaranja, no desasiendo en ningún momento su apacible sonrisa

-Oh, eso es grandioso Brooklyn y además bastante bueno, y seguramente debes de hacer muy bien tú trabajo ¿Verdad?-El peli plateado no cesaba de mirarlo, de analizarlo

-Yo creo que si-Contesto sencillamente – Pero dime ¿Tú que haz hecho?

-Yo decidí trabajar en la BBA, el señor Dickenson me ofreció empleo como entrenador para algún futuro equipo que se forme para el próximo torneo, mientras tanto simplemente entreno a chicos novatos-Contesto Garland

Brooklyn al escuchar tan solo la palabra "entrenador" soltó inconscientemente la taza que sujetaba en sus manos, provocando así que se quebrara en mil y un cientos de pedacitos

-¡Oh! Que torpe soy-Dijo fingiendo que había sido un accidente aunque Garland se había fijado bien que no fue cierto

En un descuido de Brooklyn, Garland pudo ver como los ojos color verde agua mostraban un deje de tristeza en tanto había dicho la palabra "entrenador", en cierta forma se sintió mal por haber sido él el que le causara esa pequeñez de tristeza, pero sabía que no era su culpa, si no la de su antiguo entrenador, Hitoshi Kinomiya. Garland se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que Brooklyn le tenía a su entrenador, se había dado cuenta, pues la sonrisa tan afable aumentaba más al lado de Hitoshi. El peli plateado no pudo sentirse mal por su amigo, pero lo único que podía hacer por él, era ayudarlo

-Aún lo extrañas ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Garland al fin, pero su voz sonaba comprensible y preocupada a la vez

-¿Disculpa?-Fingió no haber escuchado la pregunta, aunque claro que la había escuchado claramente

-No tienes por que fingir conmigo Brooklyn-Le dijo, para que supiera que podía confiar en él, que no estaba solo, que podía recurrir a él cuando tuviera problemas

Brooklyn tan solo se quedo un momento ahí sentado en el suelo, mirando a la nada, parecía ido, pero lo que realmente estaba haciendo era pensar en la pregunta que le había echo Garland "_Aún lo extrañas ¿Verdad?_" ¿Es que acaso era tan obvio¿Cómo es posible que solo él se hubiera dado cuenta¿Cómo era posible que su sonrisa tan afable e imborrable no engañara también a Garland? Funciono con el resto del mundo ¿Por qué con él no?, inclusive lo creían el chico más feliz en toda la tierra; Aunque fuese todo lo contrario

El peli plateado no dijo nada y simplemente se limito a abrazar al pelinaranja, a lo que ingles correspondió al abrazo que le ofrecía su amigo. Brooklyn decidió contarle todo a Garland, de decirle lo que le ocurría, la verdadera forma en l que se sentía, en fin, quería que su amigo supiera como estaba y que le ayudara

Luego de eso ambos habían quedado en un acuerdo, Brooklyn estaba en un estado de depresión y debía ser tratada lo más pronto posible antes de que esta lo consumiera a él. Un día, cuando se encontraba en su actividad como voluntario del hospital, había decidido primero ir ante un doctor como le había dicho Garland que hiciese. En la clínica decían que era un medico bastante bueno, muy famoso y bastante reconocido en todo el mundo

Cuando al fin pudo pasar a la oficina del hombre de bata blanca, tomó asiento. Mientras que el médico tomaba asiento en su escritorio, acomodaba unas carpetas amarillas en un cajón del escritorio y luego fijo su vista en el pelinaranja, en la cual noto que aunque en su rostro se reflejara una hermosa sonrisa, su mirada se veía sombría

-En ¿Qué puedo servirle? Señor-Preguntaba el médico con una voz bastante sería y firme

-Por favor, no me gusta que me llamen Sr., y la razón por la que estoy aquí es por que, sufro un mal tan espantoso del que no estoy seguro que podría ser-Contesto Brooklyn, la verdad ni el mismo sabía que hacía ahí, sabía que lo hacía por su amigo Garland, por que se lo había pedido, pero él no sabía que hacía, ni siquiera sabía cual era su mal, Garland nunca se lo dijo, aunque este si sabía lo que era

-Veamos¿A viajado? Eso podría servirle de distracción, pues lo más probable es que usted se sienta tenso por el trabajo o estresado por algo-Dijo el medico

-Casi toda mi vida e viajado, hasta ahora es que me e establecido en un lugar y estoy seguro que lo que siento no es estrés, ni estoy tensó por el trabajo-Explico el ingles

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Busca tener conocimientos en base a leer muchos libros? Quizá lo que tiene es insuficiencia consigo mismo, quizá usted busca saber mucho-Volvió a decir el médico

-Tanto e leído-Dijo casi con un poco de diversión en su voz, pero aún así se mostró educado

-¿Obtener un titulo quizá?-Volvió a preguntar el médico

-Noble e nacido-Contesto

-¿Es acaso usted pobre?-Pregunto el médico ya casi quedándose sin preguntas

-Tengo mucho dinero-Contesto de nuevo Brooklyn, pero todavía no podía quitar esa sonrisa suya, pero todavía tenía la mirada triste o sombría como dirían

-¿Es acaso elogiado?-Pregunto de nuevo el hombre

-He escuchado bastantes-Volvió a contestar Brooklyn – _"Sobre todo más en los estadios"_ -Pensó

-¿Tiene usted familia?-

-No, nunca supe de ellos y por eso tuve muchas tristezas-Contesto, su sonrisa para ese entonces ya había diminuido algo, hasta quedar apagaba, el médico podría jurar que su mirada se tornaba mucho más sombría, sin brillo y sin vida

-¿Visita los cementerios?-

-Mucho…mucho-Contesto casi en un susurro

-¿Tiene amigos?-

-Si, pero no dejo que me impongan opresiones, podría decir que los muertos son mis amigos, aunque en mi caso son los animales; y a los vivos los llamaría mis verdugos-

Ante tal confesión el médico quedo algo impresionado, pero continuo hablando de todas formas

-Me deja-Comenzó a decir el doctor- Perplejo su malestar joven, pero descuide no debe atemorizarse; Tome hoy por receta este consejo: Solo viendo al joven Brooklyn Masefield, podrá curarse

-¿A Brooklyn?-Pregunto el pelinaranja algo impresionado por lo que dijo el doctor

-Si al joven Masefield, casi todo el mundo lo busca por su tan encantadora sonrisa que pose, se dice que incluso el siempre esta feliz, es posible que su sonrisa se le contagie, joven

-¿Y a mi me hará reír?-Pregunto de nuevo Brooklyn, ahora si que estaba perplejo ante lo que decía el médico

-¡Ah! Por su puesto, yo se lo garantizo, al menos que eso ¿Lo inquiete?-Pregunto ahora el doctor

-Así-Dijo Brooklyn-No me curo… ¡Yo soy Brooklyn! Cámbieme la receta por favor doctor,-Pidió Brooklyn, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no gritarle al pobre hombre de bata blanca

-_Me pregunto, cuantas personas habrán que están cansadas de la vida, enfermos de pesar, muertos de tedio, que hacen reír fingiendo que todo esta bien, cuando que se están desmoronando por dentro, y al no encontrar remedio para su mal como yo, terminan suicidándose_

_Cuantas veces al reír se llora, nadie puede fiarse de la risa, por que en las personas que el dolor consume, el alma llora cuando el rostro ríe_

_Si se muriera la fe en las personas, si huyera la calma que pocos poseen, si solo dificultades nuestras plantas pisaran al caminar en el camino de la vida, lanzarían a la faz la tempestad del alma, un relámpago triste: la sonrisa_

_La farsa del mundo engaña tanto, que las vidas son breves mascaradas; aquí aprendemos a reír con llanto y también a llorar con carcajadas_-Pensó Brooklyn al notar que el médico no decía nada, solo se limitaba a verlo y se ponía a pensar que podría hacer para ayudar al pobre chico ingles

-Solo déjeme hacerle una última pregunta antes de finalizar esta consulta-Comenzó a hablar el doctor- ¿Es usted amado?-

Brooklyn ante tal pregunta se paralizo, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, comenzó a sentir que en su garganta se formaba un nudo. ¿Qué debía contestar¿Debía decir la verdad¿Debía decir que a la única persona que había amado, se había marchado sin siquiera darle oportunidad de confesárselo? Había pasado los últimos años culpándose por eso, siempre pensaba en las cosas que hubieran pasado de habérselo dicho, pero luego venían sus temores, la verdadera razón por la que no le dijo lo sentía, la razón por la que actuó como un cobarde, el rechazo, le temía al rechazo, temía que no le correspondiera, que al decirle lo que sentía lo aborreciera y lo rechazara, que lo odiaría, que se burlaría de él.

Pero no pudo continuar torturándose con sus recuerdos, pues el doctor volvía a llamarlo o más bien notaba su ausencia así que lo llamo

-Y ¿Bien Joven Masefield?-

-No…-Contesto al fin el pelinaranja, pero su respuesta fue en voz baja, en un tono inaudible para el sistema auditivo del ser humano

-¿Disculpe?-

-No…no soy amado-Volvió a contestar Brooklyn, pero esta vez elevando un poco la voz

El pelinaranja después de haber dicho eso salió de la oficina del médico, a quien dejo un tanto desconcertado por su acción. Después de su pequeña consulta con el médico fue directo a realizar su obra como voluntario en el hospital, lo que lo alegro un poco al notar como las pequeñas criaturas que eran los niños, lo recibían con tanta alegría y entusiasmo, deseosos de escuchar alguna de las tantas historias que poseía el ingles pelinaranja.

Mientras en los tan ocupados y alborotados aeropuertos de la Gran Bretaña, un hombre de cabellera azulada y ojos cubiertos por unas gafas rojas, se encontraba saliendo de la zona de los recién desabordados. El recién llegado ya se encontraba en la zona del equipaje y al sujetar su maleta; sonó su celular.

-¿Diga? Si ya aterrice… ¿Ya estas afuera?...que bien… entonces nos vemos afuera…lo se…bueno adiós-Y luego de eso, colgó

Al ya tener su maleta y al haber pasado la revisión de los aeropuertos, paso rápidamente toda la multitud de personas que se reunían con sus parientes, amigos, conocidos o gente de negocios. Llego a la entrada del aeropuerto y se quedo ahí parado, como si estuviera esperando a que alguien fuese por él. Luego de un momento un Ferrari negro se estaciono en la entrada del aeropuerto, y del vehículo salio un hombre de larga cabellera plateada y cuerpo bien formado

-¡Garland! Al fin llegas-Se dirigió el peliazul hacía el peli plateado

-Lamento la tardanza, había mucho trafico-Se excuso el otro

-Descuida ¿Nos vamos?-Pregunto el peliazul, mientras tomaba su maleta

-Claro-Contesto Garland, mientras abría la cajuela

Después de haber colocado el equipaje en la cajuela, ambos subieron al automóvil y emprendieron marcha. En tanto mientras Brooklyn ya se encontraba despidiéndose de los pobres e inocentes niños del hospital. Como amaba verlos sonreír cada vez que él entraba a sus habitaciones. Amaba ver como lo escuchaban con tanta atención. Pero a pesar que eso lo hacía feliz en cierta forma, nada, pero nada en todo este mundo podía llenar ese vacío que tenía en el corazón; ese vació que solo podía ser rellenado por un hombre al que alguna vez llamo: Entrenador.

El joven ingles había regresado a su hogar y desplomándose literalmente sobre el sofá. Encendió el televisor para ver si podía encontrar algo entretenido en que distraer su atención. Para su desgracia no encontraba nada, siempre era lo mismo, noticias, las típicas novelas estadounidenses cuyos finales siempre terminaban igual; eso y que también encontraba puro programa comercial del que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés por ver. Así que rindiéndose asía el hecho de encontrar algo que ver la televisión, la apago. Ahora no tenía nada que acaparara su atención y que ni mucho menos lo entretuviese.

-Debería de seguir el consejo de Mystel… el de comprarme un perro-Hablo para si mismo y dejo escapar una pequeña risilla al recordar lo que su amigo Mystel le había sugerido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando todos estaban unidos, cuando estaban más unidos, cuando todo era perfecto

Sin siquiera haberlo deseado dejo escapar un suspiro melancólico. Sacudió su cabeza, no debía sentirse triste, no, no debía ya hacía tiempo que estaba sufriendo y debía ponerle un alto de inmediato. Su sonrisa tan solo había desaparecido por escasos segundos antes de volver. Decidió levantarse del sofá para así dirigirse ya de una vez a la cama, quizá podría intentar dormir, pues estaba claramente que el día de hoy no tendría nada interesante que hacer. Pero se detuvo, pues alguien había tocado el timbre de su hogar por lo que fue atender la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta no podía creer lo que había al otro lado de ella ¿Es que acaso el destino le estaba jugando una broma? No podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo, tenía que ser una broma, si una cruel e inhumana broma, no podía ser real, simplemente no podía ¿O si?

-Hola Brooklyn-Hablo la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta; su voz sonaba tan calmada, tan serena, tan… tan dulce

_**Continuara…**_

_Que les pareció? Necesito mejor verdad? u.u ya lo sabía, bueno no olviden dejar sus reviews por favor n.n también les dire que este es mi primer fic corto por que el segundo capitulo sera el final u.u y además este fic fue basado en la obra de __**"Reír Llorando de Juan de Dios Peza"**_

_Atte: Taimatsu-Kon_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lamento la tardanza u.u es que tuve problemas con el lemon u.u En fin espero les guste y no olviden dejar Reviews n.n_

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene Lemon**

**Segunda Parte**

Cerró la puerta con fuerza. Quizá esa no fue la mejor forma para recibirlo, pero estaba nervioso. Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Sus sentidos se estaban alterando. Y entonces volvió a sonar el timbre.

¿Qué debía hacer¿Qué debía pensar¿Qué debía sentir? Ahí frente suyo había un pedazo enorme de madera que estaba separando la distancia entre él y el hombre al que tanto amaba ¿Cómo era eso posible¿Cómo es que después de tantos años viene el de la nada parándose frente a su puerta?

El timbre seguía sonando con insistencia. Tenía que enfrentarlo. Por tantos años él mismo deseo que algún día llegase el frente a su puerta y ahora que eso sucedía, le cerraba en la cara. Lentamente fue extendiendo su mano asta el pomo de la puerta. Lo sujeto con firmeza. Tomo aire. Giro el pomo, abriendo de nuevo la puerta.

-Pensé que ibas a dejarme a fuera para siempre-Comento divertido el peliazul

-L-Lo siento-Se disculpo. Su voz sonó queda y con un poco de nerviosismo

El pelinaranja abrió más la puerta, dándole así paso al peliazul. Hitoshi entro al lugar. Miro la decoración. No estaba nada mal. Veía como el ingles era extremadamente ordenado. Todo estaba en su lugar. Todo estaba limpio. Pero no era momento para estar fijándose en esas cosas. Él había venido por algo más importante, no para estarse fijando en la decoración del departamento del pelinaranja

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-Pregunto educadamente el ingles

-No gracias-Contesto simplemente

Después de eso reino el silencio. Pero no era un silencio reconfortante. Era de esos silencios en donde la tensión estaba más que presente. Brooklyn intentaba por todos los medios no mirar a los ojos a Hitoshi. Sentía que no podía. En cambio Hitoshi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mirando detenidamente al pelinaranja. Noto lo mucho que había cambiado después de la última vez que lo vio.

Ya no era un niño eso era seguro. Su cara ya era la de todo un hombre. Su cuerpo parecía estar bien formado, pues las molestas prendas no le dejaban ver su exótica figura. Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

-Brooklyn- Lo llamo seriamente

-¿Si?-Pregunto extrañado el pelinaranja por el extraño tono que había utilizo el otro

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte-Dijo al fin, colocándose de pie.

Brooklyn sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo ¿Qué sería eso tan importante que iba a decirle¿Sería lo que el pensaba? No… sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Lo mejor era olvidarse de eso. No era bueno hacerse falsas ilusiones.

-Brooklyn-Volvió a llamarlo -¿Sabes por que los abandone a ti y a los otros?-Preguntaba aún manteniendo ese tono serio en su voz. Su vista estaba en el paisaje que podía admirar desde la ventana. No estaba listo para ver los ojos del inglés.

-N-No…-Contesto con dificultad. En su garganta comenzaba a formarse un nudo

-Por que creí que marchándome todo sería mejor. Que equivocado estaba-

-¿Q-Que quieres decir?-Pregunto confundido. No estaba entendiendo lo que quería decir el peliazul.

-¡Que fui un tonto Brooklyn¡Eso es lo que intento decir!-

Hitoshi ya se había dado la vuelva y se fue acercando poco a poco al pelinaranja. Lo tomo de los hombres con fuerza. Y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

-Los decepcione. Les falle como su entrenador-Le mencionaba alzando un poco la voz y cada vez más aumentaba la presión el los hombros del ingles

-Hi… Hitoshi… me… lastimas-Menciono cortadamente el menor

Kinomiya ante tal contestación soltó los hombros del pelinaranja. Ahora le daba la espalda y estaba a unos escasos centímetros del inglés.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo. Su voz había sonado como un susurro. Como una ligera brisa de viento. Pero fue lo bastante fuerte como para que el ojí-esmeralda lo oyera.

Brooklyn pensaba decir algo. Más al abrir la boca las palabras no salían. No le gustaba ver como se encontraba ahora su entrenador. Y él que creyó que no le era importante. No… corrección, que todos –incluyendo a su equipo– no le eran importantes. Cuan equivocado estaba.

-Hi…-Cuando al fin su boca podía de nuevo trasmitir palabras fue interrumpido por el peliazul.

-Pero… ¿Sabes? A quien realmente falle, no fue a ellos ni a mi mismo. Fue a ti-

Ante tales palabras Masefield se estremeció ¿Había escuchado bien¿Dijo a él¿Dijo que le había fallado a él? Más al volver a sentir las firmes manos del peliazul sobre sus hombros regreso en si

-Lamento haberme ido Brooklyn. Lamento haber sido yo el que te causara tanto daño todos estos años. Por eso estoy aquí Brooklyn. En todo este tiempo que estuve fuera te he extrañado. La culpa me a carcomida y a sido lo que me a obligado a venir. Por que te quiero pedir perdón. Perdón por abandonarte. Perdón por no haber pensado en lo que hubiera pasado si me iba. Pero por lo que más te pido perdón es por esto…-Su rostro estaba a tan solo centímetros del pelinaranja y con tan solo un acercamiento más, unió sus labios en un tranquilo y dulce beso.

Tenía que ser un sueño. Seguramente se había quedado dormido frente al televisor. No podía ser nada real lo que le estaba sucediendo ahora. Estaba siendo besado por Hitoshi… ¡Besado! Cuantas noches no había soñado con eso. Cuanto tiempo no había añorado que eso sucediese. Y ahora estaba pasando.

Ya no quería pensar. Ya no quería continuar tratando de pensar en alguna explicación o lógica a lo que estaba pasando. Era mejor dejarse llevar por la agradable sensación que le hacía sentir el peliazul al tener sus labios encima de los propios. Simplemente se dejaría llevar. Ya no había necesidad alguna para pensar

Hitoshi fue descendiendo sus brazos hasta llegar a la cintura del pelinaranja y lo apegaba más a su cuerpo. En cambio los brazos de Brooklyn se posaron en el bien formado pecho del peliazul. Sus labios aún continuaban unidos. Pero luego de un rato el ojí-esmeralda sintió como la lengua del peliazul pedía permiso para entrar en su boca a lo que este gustoso se lo dio.

Ahora sus lenguas se estaban llevando a cabo en un combate sobre el liderazgo. Pero el contacto tuvo que romperse por la falta de aire. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Y sus rostros ligeramente sonrojados. Pero luego de un tiempo sus labios volvieron a unirse. Más el contacto fue menos, pues los labios del peliazul fueron descendiendo hasta llegar al cuello del inglés a lo que este dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros.

Lamía, mordía, succionaba aquella extremidad. Tan metido estaba en las sensaciones que sentía el inglés que ni siquiera noto cuando Hitoshi lo había tomado en brazos y llevado a la recamara. Ahora estaba acostado. Sus manos extendidas arriba. Su pecho bajaba y subía pausadamente. Su mirada ligeramente entrecerrada. Sus mejillas tornadas de un tenue color carmesí. "_Una excelente vista_" Pensaba Hitoshi

El peliazul había cesado sus caricias y besos solamente para quitarse la camisa y el cinturón de su pantalón. Lo demás sería retirado después.

Y de nuevo volvía con el pelinaranja. Removió un poco los cabellos anaranjados de este. Después continuaba marcando el cuello del ojí-esmeralda y volvía de nuevo a asaltar los labios de este. Jamás había imaginado lo bien que sabían. Besarlos era como saborear el elixir más exquisito en todo el universo.

Botón tras botón iba desabrochando el ojí-marrón de la camisa del inglés. Esa molesta prenda no le dejaba disfrutar al máximo el cuerpo del pelinaranja. Cuando al fin llego al último botón la camisa desapareció de un tirón.

Su cuerpo estaba bien formado aunque pálido. Pero sus tetillas rosadas eran enormemente atrayentes. Invitaban a ser probadas. Y eso hizo. Con su lengua lamía la tetilla. Al principio simplemente estaba jugando con ella y luego la mordisqueo suavemente. A lo que el pelinaranja hizo soltar un gemido

Mientras una mano del peliazul le servía como soporte para no aplastar el cuerpo del menor. Su otra mano estaba más que ocupada. Recorría con suavidad cada parte del pelinaranja, hasta llegar a su vientre. En donde fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta introducirse dentro de su pantalón

Masefield al sentir la intrusa mano del peliazul en su parte más sensible dejo escuchar otro gemido. Las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo lo estaban volviendo loco de sobremanera. Poco a poco iba perdiendo el sentido de la razón. Ni siquiera en ese momento le importaba

La mano traviesa de Hitoshi comenzó a masajear suavemente el miembro ya excitado del pelinaranja. Al notar que ahora si le molestaban las prendas de abajo, al igual que la camisa, estas desaparecieron de un solo tirón.

Ahora el ojí-esmeralda estaba completamente desnudo. Y estaba al merced del peliazul. La boca de Kinomiya abandono la tetilla del peliazul y fue de nuevo a su rostro para besar por escasos segundos los labios del pelinaranja, pues una parte más importante de su anatomía pedía a gritos ser atendida

Fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al ya erecto miembro. Primero lamió suavemente la punta de este. Después lo lamió todo. Como si de una paleta se tratase.

Brooklyn se retorcía en la cama al sentir la boca del peliazul en su miembro. Se aferraba con fuerza de las sabanas de su cama y arqueaba la espalda a la vez. Los ojos los mantenía fuertemente cerrados. Más los abrió al dejar de sentir la atención en su miembro. Pero volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza. Pues algo había invadido su entrada

Kinomiya había metido el primero dedo. Debía prepararlo primero para lo que venía. No quería que su adorado ojí-esmeralda sufriera más por su culpa. Mucho menos con lo que haría.

Por parte del pelinaranja. Este ahora sentía que ya no era solo un intruso si no dos. Que se estaba moviendo de una forma circular que lo hacía sentir menos dolor del que había sentido al principio.

-¡Ah!- Gimió sonoramente al sentir el tercer invasor en su entrada

Poco a poco fue retirando los tres dedos Hitoshi. Al ver que el pelinaranja ya estaba listo para la penetración, comenzó a quitarse sus prendas faltantes. Ahora ya estaba igual de desnudo que el inglés.

Brooklyn abrió los ojos al ya no sentir a los invasores dentro de su entrada. Y lo que vio lo dejo maravillado. Hitoshi tenía un cuerpo sumamente atractivo. Sus pectorales bien formados. Su vientre plano pero firme. Sus muslos bien torneados y fuertes. Y su miembro ¡Santo Dios! Desvió la mirada. Definitivamente se había sonrojado más de lo habitual tanto por lo que había visto. Por lo que había pensado.

Hitoshi había sentido la penetrante mirada del pelinaranja y sonrío. Más su sonrisa engrandeció al ver como el inglés viraba a otro lado más sonrojado de lo usual. Al ya haber regresado de nuevo con el ojí-esmeralda, tomo con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez la barbilla del pelinaranja

-No deberías avergonzarte-Hablo de una manera dulce el peliazul. Dulce como el beso que le siguió a esas palabras

Luego de ese beso le siguieron varios más. Que fueron suspendidos por Hitoshi para poder así entrar al interior del inglés. Primero solamente introdujo la punta de su miembro. Lo que provoco que el pelinaranja soltara un sonoro gemido tanto de dolor como de placer. Por lo que el peliazul decidió calmar su dolor regalándole besos a sus labios.

Masefield estaba demasiado concentrado en los besos de su ex-entrenador que no se dio cuenta cuando Hitoshi introdujo todo su miembro. Pero fue por tan solo unos segundos. Su grito había sido ahogado por los labios del japonés. Pero eso no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima escapase de sus esmeraldas orbes.

Los labios de Hitoshi abandonaron los del inglés para ir a besar ahora sus ojos. Quería calmar ese dolor que sentía. Quería reconfortando. Y lo estaba logrando.

Luego de un momento Brooklyn ya se había acostumbrado a tener a Kinomiya adentro y el peliazul lo noto. Pero de todos modos decidió empezar las embestidas con suavidad. Realmente no quería lastimarlo.

Embestida tras embestida Brooklyn comenzó a sentir que necesitaba más velocidad a lo que comenzó a mover insistentemente su cadera y el mayor entendió el mensaje. Así que hizo les embestidas un poco más rápido.

Los gemidos y jadeos no se hicieron esperar. Retumbaban por toda la habitación. Para Hitoshi era música para sus oídos escuchar como la voz del pelinaranja decía su nombre entre gemidos. Y para Brooklyn eran mucho más que música escuchar la voz de Hitoshi en su oído murmurándole cosas que jamás creyó escuchar salir de sus labios.

En pocos minutos las embestidas aumentaron más velocidad. Pero además de eso Masefield sintió como una de las manos de Hitoshi tomaba con firmeza su miembro y comenzaba a masturbarlo. Las sensaciones que eso le provocaban eran inimaginables

Hitoshi sentía que ya no podía más. Estaba apunto de llegar al clímax y podía sentir que su amado niño también. Más Brooklyn fue el primero en derramar su semilla en la mano del peliazul y luego le siguió este derramándose en su interior. Ambos quedaron tumbados en la cama.

Pero aun así con la poca energía que le quedaba al peliazul, este se acerco al ojí-esmeralda y lo abrazo protectora mente, acurrucándolo en su pecho y acercando sus labios a la oreja del inglés.

-Ai shiteru (1) Brooklyn- Le susurro dulcemente.

El pelinaranja al sentir el calido aliento de su ex-entrenador se estremeció. Pero las palabras que le susurro lo dejaron enormemente sorprendido. Lo que lo obligo a elevar el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

-Jamás volveré abandonarte Brooklyn-Volvió hablar el peliazul. Le regalo una sonrisa calida y un dulce beso cerrando sus parpados para así dejarse llevar por el sueño

-Me too I love you (2) Hitoshi-Contesto Brooklyn que al igual que el peliazul cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por el sueño

Ahora ambos estaban abrazados. Uno del otro. Después de la entrega de cuerpo y alma. Ahora ya todo estaba bien. Ya no tendría por que fingir más. Ya no tendría por que engañar a los demás con su sonrisa. Ahora ya podía decir que era amado.

-"_Y ya no tendré que comprar ese perro_"-Pensó divertidamente Brooklyn antes de que al fin se entregase a los brazos de Morfeo

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sospechaba o al menos le cruzaba por la mente era el hecho de que alguien desde un Ferrari negro había presenciado el inicio de su intima entrega.

-Que bien. Ya hice mi buena acción del día. Por fin serás feliz Brooklyn- Pensaba en voz alta un peliplateado

Después arranco el carro y se marcho.

**FIN**

_Notas:_

_(1) Te amo_

_(2) Yo también Te amo_

_Bien eso es todo n.n Nos vemos _

_atte: Taimatsu-Kon_


End file.
